beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Mad Gasher
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Der_Mad_Gasher.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Der Mad Gasher |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Die Rache des Krebses |Japanisch (Katakana) = 復讐のキャンサー |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Fukushū no Kyansā |Opening (Japanisch) = Metal Fight Beyblade |Ending (Japanisch) = Boys ~ To the Radiant Tomorrow ~ |Opening (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip |Ending (Deutsch) = Beyblade, Let it rip (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade: Metal Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 005 (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 005 (Metal Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 159 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 03. Mai 2009 |Deutsch = 17. September 2010 |Vorherige = Volle Bullenpower! |Nächste = Ein neuer Gegner }}Der Mad Gasher ist die fünfte Episode von Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 17. September 2010 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Gingka weigerte sich, gegen Tetsuya Watarigani anzutreten, da dessen Intention beim Spiel nur Zerstörung und Rache war. Doch als Tetsuya Madoka entführte, blieb Gingka nichts anderes übrig, als sich einem Zweikampf zu stellen. Trotz der vielen Mogeleien gewann Gingka gegen Tetsuya. In der Zwischenzeit befreite Benkei Madoka aus ihrer misslichen Lage, die in einer Grube festsaß und von hunderten Krebsen bedrängt wurde. Handlung Am Strand trainiert Benkei mit seinem Dark Bull, indem er ihn gegen Bäume abschießt. Benkei ist zwar erschöpft, aber er will nicht aufhören, da er weiß, dass Kyoya noch härter als er trainiert. Beim nächsten Abschuss hat er den Baum endlich gefällt. Danach zieht er den Baum an einem Seil um den Bauch über den Strand und läuft dabei einem seltsamen Kerl über den Weg, der ein sonderbarer Freund von Krebsen zu sein scheint. In seiner Hand hält er den Bey Mad Gasher. Kentas Freunde trainieren ebenfalls, und einer nach dem anderen lässt seinen Bey von Madoka reparieren. Plötzlich aber laufen einige Kinder ins B-Pit und erklären Madoka weinend, dass jemand mit einem Gasher ihre Beys zerschrottet habe und zeigen ihr die völlig entstellten Beyblades. Madoka wird wütend und will die Sache in die Hand nehmen, Gingka und Kenta laufen ihr nach. Sie teilen sich auf und suchen die Stadt nach ihm ab. Irgendwann läuft Madoka dem Kerl, derselbe, den Benkei getroffen hatte, in die Arme. Kenta sucht weiter bis in den Abend hinein und trifft dabei auf Takashi, Osamu und Akira. Osamu kämpft gegen eben diesen Kerl, welcher seinen Beyblade ebenso zerstört, wie er es bei den anderen Kindern zuvor getan hat. Er will auch die anderen zwei herausfordern, aber Kenta kommt dazwischen und duelliert sich mit dem Jungen. Indem er einen Stein auf Sagittario wirft, gewinnt er den Kampf und macht sich danach daran, Kentas Bey zu zerschrotten. Aus dem Nichts kommt jedoch Pegasus daher und schlägt Gasher beiseite. Gingka ist auf Kenta nicht wütend, weil dieser es allein mit Mad Gasher aufgenommen hatte. Der sich als Tetsuya Watarigani zu erkennen gebende Blader erzählt, dass er durch das Land ziehe und eine Abneigung gegen Dinge wie Freundschaft habe. Gingka will nicht gegen Tetsuya kämpfen, da dieser keinen echten Blader darstelle. Allerdings zieht der Krabbenmann ein Ass aus dem Ärmel, als er Madoka erwähnt, die er gefangen hält. In der Nacht treffen sich Gingka und Tetsuya am Strand bei einer krebsförmigen Arena für einen Kampf. Tetsuya verspricht, Madoka freizulassen, falls er verliere, aber im Gegenzug wolle er Pegasus "in die Zange nehmen", im Falle eines Sieges. Gingka stimmt zu, wundert sich aber über eigenartige Löcher in der Arena. Der Kampf beginnt und Pegasus schlägt Gasher mit einem Schlag k.o. Tetsuya gibt vor, dass dieser Kampf ein "Bester aus 3 Kämpfen"-Duell sei, was er aber davor nicht erwähnt hatte. In der zweiten Runde nun will Gingka die Star Blast Attacke anwenden, allerdings ruft Tetsuya mit einem Pfeifen Krebse hervor. Pegasus wankt ein wenig zwischen den Tieren hindurch, und Gasher kickt den Bey geschickt in die Hände eines Krebses, der Pegasus zum Stillstand bringt. Benkei beobachtet den Kampf von etwas weiter weg und hört Madoka, die in einer Grube von Krebsen bedrängt wird. Bevor die dritte Runde beginnt, erzählt Tetsuya, wieso er so negativ gegenüber Freunden eingestellt ist. Als er noch jünger war, hatte er einen Freund namens Echizen. Dieser war der beste Blader ihres Dorfes. Eines Tages jedoch tauchte ein mysteriöser, beängstigender Mann namens Taraba auf, der Echizen herausforderte und erzählte, dass er gerade auf dem Kriegspfad sei. Tetsuya hatte grausame Gerüchte über diesen Mann gehört, und als Echizen sich hinter Tetsuya versteckte, gab Tetsuya selbst vor, Echizen zu sein. Taraba gewinnt haushoch und zerkratzt Mad Gasher stark dabei. Tetsuya ist sehr demotiviert dadurch, und als er merkte, dass Echizen geflohen war, war er wütend auf ihn geworden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er auf Freunde verzichtet und sich allein durchgeschlagen. Er war sogar sehr stark geworden und hatte es Taraba heimgezahlt. Danach war er zu Echizen zurückgekehrt und ihn mit einem Kampf in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, indem er seine Krebse auf ihn ansetzte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, alle Beys der Welt zu zerschrammen. In der dritten Runde weicht Gasher Pegasus aus, indem er seine Bladespitze stark erhöht. Dadurch kann er auch dem Schlamm ausweichen, der nun in die Arena strömt. Kenta gibt Gingka den Tipp, dass der Schlamm eine Rotation aufweist und Pegasus diese Rotation nutzen könnte, um einen Tornado zu erzeugen. Gingka bläst somit den Schlamm weg und will Gasher nun besiegen, allerdings will Tetsuya ihm danach nicht verraten, wo Madoka steckt. Diese kommt aber just in dem Zeitpunkt, denn Benkei hatte sie befreit. Benkei rechtfertigte es damit, dass er nur einen fairen Beykampf wollte. Pegasus schlägt somit Gasher und besiegt Tetsuya Watarigani. Gingka und seine Freunde wollen Tetsuya zeigen, dass Freunde wichtig sind. Tetsuya macht sich allerdings aus dem Staub. Inzwischen ist Benkei fortgegangen und denkt darüber nach, warum er Madoka gerettet hat. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse *Tetsuya Watarigani wird vorgestellt. *Tetsuyas Hintergrundgeschichte wird erzählt. *Benkei sieht ein, dass er im Grunde nett ist. Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Benkei_trainiert.png Bull_wird_gegen_einen_Baum_geschossen.png Benkei_fällt_den_Baum.png Benkei_zieht_den_Baum.png Benkei_begegnet_Tetsuya.png Tetsuya_zeigt_Mad_Gasher.png Der_zerkratzte_Gasher.png Ein_zerschrotteter_Bey.png Die_drei_suchen_Tetsuya.png Tetsuya_kidnappt_Madoka.png Kenta_sieht_Osamu_und_Tetsuya.png Gasher_vergreift_sich_an_Osamus_Bey.png Kenta_rächt_Osamu.png Kenta_und_Tetsuya_kämpfen.png Pegasus_hält_Gasher_ab.png Die_Krabbenarena.png Gasher_am_Boden.png Krebse_erscheinen.png Tetsuya_redet_sich_heraus.png Tetsuya_tut_scheinheilig.png Kenta_regt_sich_über_Tetsuya_auf.png Pegasus_wird_in_die_Zange_genommen.png Benkei_beobachtet_den_Kampf.png Tetsuya_und_Echizen.png Taraba_erscheint.png Taraba_will_kämpfen.png Taraba_vernichtet_Tetsuya.png Tetsuya_am_Boden.png Echizen_ist_weg.png Tetsuya_erfüllt_mit_Hass.png Gasher_und_die_Krebse.png Tetsuya_wendet_sich_ab.png Tetsuya_wird_verrückt.png Rache_an_Taraba.png Rache_an_Echizen.png Keine_Freunde_mehr.png Tetsuya_und_Gingka_kämpfen.png Der_Schlammstrudel.png Gingka_bläst_den_Strudel_weg.png Tetsuya_bricht_sein_Versprechen.png Madoka_ist_befreit.png Madoka_eingesperrt.png Pegasus_siegt_gegen_Gasher.png Madoka_will_Tetsuya_überreden.png Gasher_lächelt.png Tetsuya_lenkt_ab.png Tetsuya_läuft_weg.png Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Metal Fusion - OP - Metal Fight Beyblade Episode Beyblade Metal Fusion Der Mad Gasher - Ep. 5 DEUTSCH! Ending Beyblade Metal Fusion - ED - Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita e~ Preview メタルファイト ベイブレード - 06 - アクアリオの挑戦 PV Links en:Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 05 Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episoden